KB (Keluarga Bahagia)
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Satu satu, aku sayang kakek. Dua dua, juga sayang mama. Tiga tiga, aku sayang papa. Satu dua tiga, aku bahagia./ Sepenggal kisah tentang Yurio yang resmi menjadi anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka berdua/ Warning : Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya.


Satu satu, aku sayang kakek. Dua dua, juga sayang mama. Tiga tiga, aku sayang papa. Satu dua tiga, aku bahagia./ Sepenggal kisah tentang Yurio yang resmi menjadi anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka berdua/ Warning : Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya.

* * *

"Biarkan cucuku memakan pirozhkis buatanku ini." Kata kakek dengan ngototnya.

"Eh, tapi aku juga sudah terlanjur membuatkan katsudon ini untuknya. Kan sayang kalau tidak di makan." Yuri juga ikut-ikutan, meski dengan gugup karena berdebat dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Sudahlah aku makan keduanya saja. Aku juga sedang sangat lapar." Akhirnya berdebatan itu berhenti saat Yurio memakan kedua hidangan itu dengan lahap. Lihat, pipinya sampai menggembung karena dipenuhi oleh makanan yang harus ia kunyah.

"Ah, Yurio lahap sekali makannya." Komentar Victor sambil mengunyah Katsudon.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar cepat besar. Hahaha." Komentar sang kakek sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yurio, namun karena terlalu keras ia sampai tersedak.

"UHUK!"

"Ah, Yurio... kamu tidak apa-apa?" Yuri panik sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih yang langsung di tenggak habis oleh Yurio. Kira-kira begitulah keributan yang mewarnai meja makan malam ini selain dentingan alat makan. Walau di luar salju sedang menumpuk, namun kehangatan di dalam rumah ini juga terkumpul.

Ya, semuanya berawal saat rumah ini di beli oleh keduanya. Yuri dan Victorpun tinggal bersama, rumah itu dipenuhi kehangatan cinta. Makkachin dengan bahagianya menemani hari-hari keduanya agar tidak membosankan. Namun tetap saja keduanya merasa ada yang kurang, bukan karena rumah ini kurang mewah atau kurang luas bukan. Tapi mereka merasa ada yang kurang dalam keluarga mereka. Ya, kehadiran seorang anak yang belum mereka punya.

Seolah tidak mau berlarut dalam kesedihan, keduanya berpegang teguh pada prinsib "tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini". Maka mereka memilih jalan adopsi, dan yang di adopsi adalah seorang Yuri Plisetsky si macan es dari rusia. Awalnya memang susah apalagi untuk membujuk sang kakek menandatangani surat persetujuan untuk mengadopsi cucunya itu. Tapi setelah meyakinkan bahwa Yurio akan bahagia bersama mereka serta jaminan hidup layak penuh kasih sayang, sang kakek luluh juga.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yurio? Tentu saja awalnya dia menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi karena iming-iming Victor akan jadi pelatihnya serta Yuri yang akan selalu menemaninya berlatih dan sebuah kamar yang penuh barang bertema kucing yang ganas. Akhirnya ia mau juga dengan sekali anggukan.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, makan malam bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga yang adem ayem lagi harmonis. Ah, itu jika menyingkirkan fakta keributan yang selalu hadir dalam kegiatan sehari-hari. Mulai dari Kucing peliharaan Yurio yang terus terganggu oleh tingkah lincah Makkachin, Kejahilan papa Victor yang menggoda Yuri tiap ada kesempatan, rengekan Yurio yang ingin di izinkan membeli jaket kulit motif macan tutul untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kepanikan menangani sakit pinggang sang kakek karena pelukan maut Yurio yang kegirangan tiap kakeknya berkunjung, dan suara menjurus dari dalam kamar mama dan papanya hingga membuat Yurio harus menggunakan Earphone tiap malam.

"Ah, ternyata sudah selarut ini. Aku harus segera pulang." Kata kakek saat melihat jam dinding.

"Eh... kenapa harus sekarang?" Tanya Yurio sedih, ia tidak mau kakeknya pulang.

"Iya, Kenapa tidak menemani cucu kakek ini lebih lama lagi?" Tawar Victor sambil menatap Yurio.

"Benar, ini sudah larut dan salju menumpuk. Bagaimana kalau menginap saja? Anda bisa tidur di kamar tamu." Yuri ikut menimpali.

"Tidak usah, mungkin lain kali saja." Kata sang kakek saat menggenakan jaketnya lalu berjalan keluar. Yuri, Victor dan Yurio tentunya ikut mengantarkan sampai halaman depan tempat mobil terparkir.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Jangan murung, kan kakek akan sering berkunjung." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sang cucu.

"Benarkah? Kakek janji ya, hehe." Sahut Yurio dengan girangnya. Dan dengan itu ia melambai kan tangan bahagia saat mobil yang dinaiki kakeknya pergi dengan perlahan.

"Yurio, ayo masuk. Setelah itu gosok gigi lalu tidur." Yuri berkata dengan lembut.

"Iya ma, aku tahu."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kubacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu?" Kata Victor dengan cerianya.

"Gak!" Memangnya mereka pikir dia masih anak kecil? Ayolah, memang sekarang Yurio adalah anak mereka tapi dia sudah remaja. Dan karena itulah dia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua angkatnya ini memang tulus menyayanginya.

"Ah, Yurio. Kau ingin punya adik tidak?" kata Victor dengan nada bercanda.

"V-Victor.. apa yang ka-"

"Kamu lupa ya? Dengan Erosku bahkan dapat membuat seorang pria hamil." Victor membisikkannya dengan seduktif, Yuri langsung memerah dibuatnya. Dan adegan mesra itu terjadi tepat di depan sang anak, Yurio.

"Terserah. Asalkan.."

"Asalkan?"

"Asalkan kau jangan terlalu ganas pada mama seperti kemarin malam, bahkan earphone tak sanggup menangkal suara gaduh dari kamar kalian." Kata Yurio lalu segera berlari menyusuri tangga untuk ke kamarnya. O oh, aib keduanya sudah terbongkar dihadapan anaknya sekarang.

"Ok, mari kita buat adik yang manis untuknya." Victor berkata sambil menggendong Yuri untuk dibawa ke kamar.

"Dengan senang hati" Yuri ikut menyeringai. ok, sekarang justru keduanya akan bermain ganas bersama. Semoga saja telinga Yurio tidak sakit mendengar kegaduhan amat sangat yang akan terjadi malam ini.

END?

* * *

Aku ingin melihat mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga :3 dan jadilah fic ini~ ah, aku bingung harus bagaimana. pokoknya Yurio itu imut banget :3

Mari kita lindungi senyum bahagia si macan es dari rusia ini~

* * *

Omake

"Yurio, selamat pagi." Sapa Yuri sambil membalik telur dadar saat Yurio baru turun dari kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan piyama motif kepala kucing. Yurio terlalu malas menjawab dan langsung duduk di kursi untuk menunggu sarapan matang. Salahkan tidurnya semalam yang tidak nyenyak karena suara bising dari kamar sebelah.

"Yurio, setelah sarapan kita bermain salju yuk!" Ajak Victor dengan semangat, Makkachin yang dalam pangkuannya ikut menjulurkan lidah karena girang tak sabar ingin berlarian di luar rumah.

"Gak! Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan membuat boneka salju." Tolak Yurio dengan sekali bentak, ia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, padahal aku akan memberimu ini untuk menangkal hawa dingin di luar sana saat kita bermain salju. Sayang sekali kau menolaknya.." Ujar Victor kecewa sambil menenteng jaket orange motif loreng yang di bagian tudungnya terdapat telinga harimau. Mata Yurio seketika berbinar, ia langsung memakan telur dadar yang baru saja dihidangkan Yuri dan mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Victor lalu melesat keluar.

"Ahaha.. anak-anak memang selalu bersemangat ya." Yuri tersenyum simpul.

"Yah.." Victorpun segera menyusul Yurio untuk membuat boneka salju atau mungkin perang bola salju. Dan saat Yuri pergi ke teras untuk mengantarkan beberapa cangkir coklat panas. Ia melihat Ayah dan anak itu sedang perang bola salju di samping sebuah orang-orangan salju dan boneka salju berbentuk kucing. Namun yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah senyuman Yurio saat melempar bola salju dengan mengenakan jaket lucu itu, membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya ingin melindungi senyuman itu serta melihatnya tumbuh sehat.


End file.
